Gaming machine manufacturers constantly strive to make gaming machines that maximize enjoyment and excitement for players. Providing a bonus or secondary game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the base or primary game of the gaming machine is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Known gaming devices having bonus games employ a triggering event that occurs during play of the base game of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Bonus games that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are especially attractive to players. One way that gaming device manufacturers provide larger or more frequently occurring awards in slot gaming machines is by providing free spins to a player. Several known games provide players a number such as one or more free spins at the beginning of the game and spin the reels to obtain awards. This type of bonus game is described in European Patent Application No. EP 0874337A1 and European Patent No. EP 0984409A2. These games are generally versions of a “Spin Until” type bonus game.
EP 0874337A1 discloses a gaming device having a bonus game where the player spins a plurality of reels including several symbols. In the bonus game, if the player obtains a winning symbol combination on the reels, the player receives an award and spins again. The probability for obtaining a winning symbol combination on the reels is greater than fifty percent. Therefore, a player will likely have multiple opportunities to spin the reels in the bonus game and to receive several awards. If the player does not obtain a winning symbol combination, the bonus game ends and the player receives the total accumulated awards for the bonus game. Thus, the player spins the reels in the bonus game until they do not obtain a winning combination.
EP 0984409A2 discloses a gaming device wherein the game enables the player to spin a plurality of reels having various symbols attempting to obtain awards. In this bonus game, the player starts the bonus game with a limited number of spins. The player spins the reels until there are no spins remaining. The player receives an award after each spin. The final award in the bonus game is the total of all of the awards accumulated by the player in the game.
Another way that gaming device manufacturers provide larger awards to players is by using multipliers. A multiplier increases the award amount proportionally to the value of the multiplier. For example, a “2×” multiplier pays twice the normal award value. A “3×” multiplier pays three times the normal award value. A multiplier can substantially increase a player's award. Some games also employ an incrementing multiplier as described in the following paragraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,207 discloses a slot machine that provides a multiplied payout when certain symbols or symbol combinations appear on the reels and a player bets the maximum amount of coins. This bonus game includes a plurality of reels including several symbols on the reels and a multiplier. The symbols include multiplier symbols and Power Point symbols. Initially, the bonus game sets the multiplier at a predetermined level. The multiplier increments by one level when the player obtains ten Power Point symbols on the reels from one or more spins. After the multiplier increases in value, the player needs ten more Power Point symbols to increment the multiplier again. The gaming device also enables a player to spin the reels to obtain a winning symbol combination. If the player obtains a winning combination, the gaming device provides the player with an award. If the winning combination includes a multiplier symbol, the award is multiplied by the multiplier. Once an award is multiplied by the multiplier, the multiplier resets to a predetermined level.
Another type of bonus game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,649 B1 (known as “GOOD TIMES®” gaming device) that includes a multiplied payout is manufactured by the assignee of this patent application. This game includes three reels having a plurality of symbols and blank spaces. The symbols include a plurality of “GOOD TIMES®” symbols. The bonus includes two different multiplier groups. A first multiplier group starts at “1×” (or one times the award) and goes up to “12×” (or twelve times the award). The second multiplier group starts at “1×” and goes up to “144×” (or one hundred forty-four times the award). Each time a player spins the reels and obtains three blank spaces on a payline, the designated multiplier in each multiplier increments one level. When the player obtains a winning combination, the player receives an award. If a “GOOD TIMES®” symbol appears in the winning combination, the player's award is multiplied by the designated multiplier in the first bonus table. If two “Good Times®” symbols appear in the winning combination, the player's award is multiplied by the designated multiplier in the second bonus group.
It should be appreciated that multipliers may substantially elevate award returns and increase player excitement and enjoyment. Players enjoy playing for high bonus awards. Thus, it is desirable to have a bonus game of a gaming device that provides several opportunities to play a bonus game and has the potential to accumulate large awards.